


Irresponsible

by sugrrbowl



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, idiot 1 and idiot 2, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugrrbowl/pseuds/sugrrbowl
Summary: Jin Sagami was truly broken, but he could be put back together. Back together, with the right glue.Chiaki Morisawa. Chiaki Morisawa was this glue. The glue that fit so perfectly in harmony with his broken heart.There was nothing more Jin Sagami could've asked for.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Sagami Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Mishaps 1

**Author's Note:**

> this entire story takes place before 3rd year graduation!! so, in the general timeline. basically, chiaki is a 3rd year :P this ship is underrated so i decided i'd give it the content it deserves

There was a strange sensation coating Chiaki's forehead. It felt warm, like he was being enveloped. He couldn't quite open his eyes yet, but he felt as if he was laying down in a bed, or something of the sorts. There was minimal noise, and no disturbances. It was so peaceful, Chiaki almost fell back asleep. 

'Mm... Always getting yourself hurt, ne, Morisawa...' A voice whispered to itself. Chiaki couldn't quite pin down who this voice belonged to, but it was a very relaxing voice. It made him feel safe. Chiaki, in an attempt to reply, grumbled and slowly tried to sit up. When he did this, a sudden ruckus was made.

'Aah, Morisawa! Lay back down, you aren't well!' The voice stated with concern. As Chiaki woke up more, and found the strength to open his eyes even if just a bit, he pieced together more and more about his situation. Somehow, somewhere along the line he had been sent to the infirmary. For...? He wondered. 

Chiaki opened his eyes a bit wider, and looked around. He noticed the warm sensation from his forehead was gone. He looked down into his lap and saw a hand towel. Ah, maybe he had a fever! Chiaki felt relieved at this revelation, but also realized he wouldn't be able to attend to his usual idol activities. But, he subconsciously told himself not to worry about it and to pay attention to the current situation. 

'Morisawa...? What's takin' you so long to speak, mm?~ You seem out of it,' The voice spoke once more. This time, Chiaki looked in the voices direction. He could see now, and the situation was fully formulated in his mind. It was Sagami Jin, the teacher and on call doctor for Yumenosaki Academy. Chiaki often found himself back in this same room, he had grown quite fond of it, and Jin himself. He was a charming old man and he had a lot to learn from him, as an idol of course. Overall, he seemed like quite the pushover to Chiaki, but he paid it no mind.

'Sagami-sensei...' Chiaki started, but before he could finish, an agonizing pain was sent shooting to his head. He groaned out loud, and placed both of his hands on his temples. Yeah, he thought, I definitely have a fever. This received a caring response from Jin, who stood beside Chiaki and slowly helped him lay back down and grabbed the now extremely damp hand towel, rinsed it and doused it with new cold water. He had gently rested it on Chiaki's head as the younger boy began to process this newfound pain. 

'I'm sorry for causing you trouble... I don't know how I became so unwell in the first place...!! Augghh... I've disappointed everyone!' Chiaki spoke to himself. He meant what he said. He felt more disappointed with himself than anyone else ever could, though. He's supposed to be helping the kids out with their idol activities and hosting lessons for the unit, not being sick in the infirmary with the teacher he now considers a good friend. 

'Mn... Morisawa, you're such a worry-wart~ Don't apologize for being unwell. You don't cause me any trouble, see. It's my job,' Jin reassured his student, 'Sagami Jin is always here for his cute students, see~,' The older man joked. Chiaki acknowledged this, but it didn't really get through his head.

Chiaki sighed to himself, and stayed quiet for a moment. He spent this moment thinking about how crucial he was to his unit right then. Ryuuseitai wasn't a hassle by any means, it was always Chiaki's top priority. There were certain things halting progress, though. Kanata had been becoming progressively more absent, and the kids were lacking behind in their studies. Chiaki always did what he could to help anywhere that was possible, but it had been stressful and drove him to a point where he became physically ill over it. That's where he was now.  
After a while of silence, Jin spoke up.

'Ne, Morisawa. Don't beat yourself up. You can always catch up on your activities later, right?~ Relax, for a while. Your unit doesn't need to take up your every single living second. Take a few for yourself sometimes too, mm?~' Jin offered. Of course, to the hero Chiaki Morisawa this just wouldn't work. He appreciated his teachers means of reassurance but he just didn't need it. He needed an escape, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. This was the closest he'd ever get to an escape, even if it was only temporary. He valued this so much, even if he knew it wouldn't last forever. 

He looked over at the messily dressed doctor, 'Thank you, Sagami-sensei... But that isn't true. If I don't spend all my time focusing on my unit, the kids won't succeed and it'll be my fault, you know...? I don't want to be the cause of that,' the brunette boy spoke quietly. It almost hurt, the fact that he couldn't work for himself anymore. He had been taking on so many projects all by himself because he refused to say no to those in need, and it ended up piling up to a point where he couldn't handle it. Jin had a slightly concerned look on his face. Jin could see the pain in Chiaki's eyes. It felt almost nostalgic, in a way. 

Jin sat down from the standing position he had been this whole time, and found himself beside his students head. He spoke quietly as to not disturb his headache, 'Nobody will be upset with you if you make a mistake or if you want to take a break, mm? Everyone needs one,' he offered his final piece of advice, 'Do you think every single idol just works 24/7? No, of course not...~ You need time for yourself and if you don't willingly take it, I'll force you, Morisawa~♡.'

Chiaki knew Jin was right, he always knew. He was just so afraid to admit it. 

'I don't want to, I don't need to in fact. I'll be fine, sickness is temporary...!! Morisawa Chiaki never fails!! Wa Ha Ha☆!!' Chiaki exclaimed, as he sat up to do his signature pose. Jin found this so-said 'branding' quite charming, almost cute. 

'Guess I'll have to force you then, ne, my cute little Morisawa?~'


	2. Mishaps 2

'Eh? Sagami-sensei...? What do you mean, force me? It’s not like you can just keep me in this bed, ya know! I have free will!’ Chiaki explained. Jin’s face only seemed to grow more mischievous and giddy, even though his smile wasn’t very prominent. Chiaki had known him for long enough to know when he was planning something silly or simply outlandish. 

‘Ne, Morisawa,’ The older began, ‘When’s the last time you were in a relationship?’ Jin finished. This was a rhetorical question of sorts. Commonly, idols are advised not to start any form of romantic relationship. Though, between units, usually a few spawn. Chiaki himself had never found him being romantically interested with someone, until he met Kanata. Though, since Kanata was rarely around, nothing could work out. This did upset Chiaki, sure, but he knew not to let it sour his work and motivation to be an idol and a hero. 

‘...a while ago!! Why do you ask, Sagami-sensei?⭐︎,’ The boy answered, with curiosity in his voice. ‘You aren’t looking to set me up with someone, are you...? I don’t have time for that!!’ He prematurely answered. He didn’t feel like having this conversation, so he had decided to get that out in the open before Jin suggested anything. 

In the sitting position he was, Jin inched his face closer to Chiaki’s. Chiaki had lain back down, of course. He had felt no reason to sit up for any longer. 

‘You ever break the rules a little bit, Morisawa?~’ Jin inquired. Chiaki found this a funny question to ask. Now, with a reason to sit up, he launched himself up into the air and by doing so he clashed his head with Jin’s. This triggered loud noises to exert from both of them. 

‘Ow... You’re always so full of energy, Morisawa...’ Jin observed, as he placed his fingers to his nose where the collision had occured. His fingers turned red. Ah, a nosebleed. 

‘Damn it...’ The older man whispered, and Chiaki finally processed what had happened and began to panic. 

‘Shit!! No, wait- sorry! Damn it! Auggh... I didn’t mean to hit your head so hard that you’d bleed, Sagami-sensei! Here, let me help!’ Chiaki quickly spoke. He had already found himself leaping out of the bed to do whatever he could to help. He searched hurriedly to see if he could find anything to help stop the bleeding. 

‘Oi, what are you doing, stupid? You’re not well. Don’t worry about me, see... I’m a doctor after all~’ Jin smiled, patting Chiaki’s shoulder, ‘Just get back to the bed, mm... You need to rest, okay? I was being a silly teacher, talking to you while you needed rest~ You might as well call me silly-Sagami-sensei from now on,’ the doctor joked. Chiaki didn’t find it funny in the slightest.

Chiaki lightly slapped the back of Jin’s head, an angry expression on his face. 

‘You’re not silly, right. You were just keeping me company, and I appreciate that!! Even a doctor can get unwell sometimes, you know. Sit down, and let me help!! He He⭐︎’ The student chuckled to himself. 

Jin sighed, with a smile plastered on his face. There’s no beating his stubbornness, he thought to himself, it’s just so damn charming. 

‘Alright, alright~ I understand, doctor Morisawa~’ This name brought a smile to Chiaki’s face. Anything he could do to help was a blessing to him. 

Jin led himself back to his seat, and with common sense in his brain, Chiaki properly searched for some tissue to stop the bleeding and a couple of bandaids. 

Chiaki observed how many of Jin’s personal belongings were in the infirmary. Photos, drinks, food, clothes, even underwear. The infirmary basically smelled like him, at this point. Not that he was complaining or anything, it’s just that Jin always had a smell of cigarettes and alcohol. Most people found it bothersome, but Chiaki found it quite endearing. The infirmary was the doctors home, and Chiaki was constantly welcomed into that home. That filled the student with an incredible sense of honor. 

‘O~kay!!⭐︎ I found everything I will need. Lean your head back, Sagami-sensei,’ Chiaki requested. 

Jin was expecting Chiaki to look at him from behind and patch everything up while standing behind him, which objectively made more sense and was much easier. But of course, he was Chiaki Morisawa. Why would he have taken the easy route?

Chiaki sat into Jin’s lap, getting a shocked response from his teacher. 

‘M-Morisawa! What do you think you’re doing?’ Jin deflected, jerking his head back down to look Chiaki in the eyes. 

‘...?’ There was a puzzled look on the underclass mans face, ‘Patching up your nosebleed, remember? Lean your head back again, or else the bleeding will start again!!’ Chiaki scolded the older man. It became obvious to Jin that his student couldn’t see what was wrong with the situation. If Akiomi were to walk in right then... he might have gotten fired. 

Jin decided that there was no point arguing with Chiaki’s obliviousness, and went with it. The situation was very overwhelming, but it was alright. It would only take a few more seconds, or so he thought. 

‘Ah, damn! I dropped the cotton ball... hold on, Sagami-sensei,’ Chiaki commented, as he reached down to pick it up. Though, the way he picked it up, pushed him closer up against Jin’s crotch and general body, almost like a hug. 

‘A- Y- Mori... Morisawa!’ Jin yelled, and pushed his student away from his body, ‘What in gods name are you doing!’ Jin was blushing bright red. It was worse that he always found Chiaki quite charming, and would have loved if they were in the same age range. It didn’t work out that way, though, and Jin was fine with that. He wasn’t about to break the law. Flirting with Chiaki was enough to keep him happy, but this just drew a line. 

‘Sagami-sensei? Why’re you yelling? You look like you have a fever too...? Is everything alright? Do you need doctor Morisawa to nurse you back to health...!!⭐︎ Ha Ha,’ Chiaki joked. Jin clearly didn’t find it very funny, though. 

‘I... I’m fine,’ The black haired man clearly lied, ‘Sorry, feel free to go on,’ he stated. 

Jin knew he liked it, but he shouldn’t have. He was very aware of how bad it was that he just thought such things about a student, let alone the student he’s closest to. He was just worried about keeping it in his pants, in that current moment. 

Jin held his breath. He knew he was turned on by the sudden pressure on his abdominal area. He hoped to any higher power out there that his younger student wouldn’t notice. 

‘...Sagami-sensei?’ Chiaki said. 

Ah, shit. 

‘Sorry... I’m sorry, I really am. Just, look... get up off of me and get back to bed, we can pretend it didn’t happen, mm?’ Jin apologized in advance. He honestly couldn’t tell how Chiaki would respond to such a strong feeling. 

On the one hand, we would be aware of how wrong it is and completely hate Jin for feeling such immoral things. On the other, he would do anything to please his ‘friends’, or people he considers close. So it was quite the black and white situation, with a whole array of colors for the possible solution. 

Without a warning, Chiaki backed off of Jin’s lap and started undoing his teachers belt buckle.

‘Morisawa!’ Jin yelled, pushing away his student, ‘The heck are you doing?! That’s so wrong! You can’t seriously be considering that!’ He deflected. 

'Mm...? Really? This is what Sagami-sensei wants, no?' Chiaki pondered. Chiaki had felt that it was right to do what his higher up wanted most, and by observing the situation he quickly came to the conclusion that he should engage in sexual activity with him. Sure, it may have been irresponsible, but it was what Jin wanted. Anything that his mentors wanted, Chiaki would deliver. He wasn't about to live down the name Ryuusei Red. He was a hero.

'Morisawa... That doesn't matter,' Jin began, as he gently his hand to Chiaki's head and played with the younger boys brunette hair, 'You know, you don't need to make everyone happy all the time~ Sometimes the thing that could make me happiest could be more wrong than anything,' Jin stated, hoping Chiaki would take a hint.

'But, Sagami-sensei... It's your happiness on the line. I want to be able...' the student trailed off, 'I want to be able to make you happy.'

Jin froze. What, his mind span, what is he talking about. There was no possibility of anything working out. Jin was nearly in his mid 30's, Chiaki was only near his 20's. More importantly, Chiaki was a student. It may have worked in a different environment, but it couldn't here. They were a teacher and a student. Sure, Jin thought, it drove him mad sometimes that he couldn't have Chiaki in anything more than that, but he was happy.

He truly was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akaka... not me writing this chapter at 3 am when my wifi was shut off. um chile anyway


	3. Mishaps 3

[Two Weeks Earlier]

Jin was busy in the infirmary when he heard a light knock on the door. Usually, people don't knock. He found this odd, but didn't think too much, 'Come in~' the doctor chimed. To his pleasant surprise, it was a student. None other than Morisawa Chiaki. Jin was elated to see his favorite student, so much so he nearly leaped out of his seat.

'My Morisawa~,' The older man smiled, 'How are you? More so, what brings you to my office?' Jin inquired, 'A casual visit? You miss me, ehh?~' He joked. Jin always enjoyed flirting with this boy in particular. Chiaki seemed so oblivious to the fact Jin had a thing for him, and Jin didn't actually intend to take advantage of that. He just really liked the kid, and if there was no damage done then what was the harm in flirting with his fellow student?

'Yes!! Exactly, Waha⭐︎' The brunette enthusiastically replied, 'I worry for you, Sagami-sensei! I feel as though you may get lonely sometimes so I have decided to visit you every lunch break from now on, if it's not a bother~⭐︎' Chiaki told Jin, grinning eye to eye. Chiaki's eyes sparkled as though they were pure diamonds.

Jin froze. God dang it, he thought, it's that damn smile. Everything about him is just so sweet. Jin thought many things similar to this, but told himself that he needed to repress his  
unhealthy romantic desires for now. He'd deal with them later. Chiaki Morisawa was right in front of him. What else could he want in this moment?

'So considerate, Morisawa...~ I'm lonely all the time, but I don't mind. This is my home, after all~' Jin reassured the boy standing at the door posing as if he were a hero, 'No matter, anyway... Come, sit,' Jin pulled out a seat beside him and signaled for his student to come sit beside him. Chiaki nodded confidently and skipped right on over.

When Chiaki sat, they took peace in the silence for a few moments. It wasn't an awkward silence, or anything. It was quite peaceful. They both felt safe in this silence, as if there was nothing that could harm them in this moment. They were the only two people on earth right now. Even the rain was silent. Everything was tranquil.

'Jin,' Chiaki broke the silence. 

'O~ho? Dropping the honorifics, I see? That's unlike you, Morisawa,' Jin commented. He didn't lie, it was extremely unlike Chiaki to refer to any of his higher ups without an honorific suffix. 

Jin suddenly felt himself heat up. He quickly covered his face and leaned his elbows on his desk. Jeez, the adult thought, why does that make me feel so special?

'S-Sagami-sensei? Are you well?' Chiaki voiced his concern, and did what he thought was right. He reached his hand out to place it on Jin's forehead to check his temperature, but found himself in a sticky situation instead.

Jin had turned his face out towards Chiaki as soon as Chiaki's face was close to his. Of course, it was a mistake, but the doctor still managed to find himself within fingertips distance between his crush, while Chiaki touched his forehead. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Jin needed to process what had happened for a moment, before actually responding to this situation.

'Morisawa.'

'Sagami-sensei.'

Jesus. Jin needed to help himself. Chiaki was his student, underage, and probably a virgin. He didn't want to snatch away this boys first kiss. That would be so unfair on the poor kid. Sure, in any other circumstance, he still wouldn't kiss his student. Before Jin could finish thinking to himself, he felt something warm against his lips and something tight gripping his hair.

Jin closed his eyes, and melted into the sensation. This was the most stimulating thing he'd done in weeks, months perhaps. Jin slowly brought his hands up to the sensations build, and caressed it softly. 

[Beep, Beep, Beep]

Eeh? What's that noise, Jin thought. His satisfying peace was disturbed yet again. He finally had everything he wanted, why was there a distraction?

[Beep, Beep, Beep]

Jin suddenly felt the warmness melting away, leaving a longing feeling on his lips and in his heart. Jin tried his best to grab on to what he could, but it all dissolved so quickly. The teacher had felt as if he was losing everything he had ever worked for.

[Beep, Beep, Beep]

Jin wanted to scream. He wanted to flail about and sob hysterically. It hurt. It hurt so much, the fact he couldn't have what he wanted. The fact it was wrong. Everything was too much. He felt a piercing emptiness in his soul.

[Beep.]

Jin felt hazy. He tried reaching around to find the beeping noise, but he was far too disoriented since just having woke up. Jin tried opening his eyes, but was only met with a bright light and stinging headache. His eyes felt puffy, and his hair was a mess. Jin himself had yet to realize this.

Jin began to pay attention to the wet feeling in his underwear. Did he really...? 

Eyes still sore, mind still disoriented, he reached down under his covers and his drawers to touch and see. 

God damn it. He really did, 'Shit... Why did I dream about such a terrible thing...' Jin pouted to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE GETTING TO THE BIT YOU ALL WANT SOON I PROMISE~~~ FREQUENTLY CHECK FOR UPDATES... IT MAY BE A FEW HOURS AFTER I'VE UPLOADED THIS ONE!!!!~ thanks for reading :3 [let me know if there are errors, i didn't proof read this one...]


	4. There Will Come Soft Rains 1

Jin Sagami was truly happy.

At least, that was what he always told himself.

Beneath it all, beneath all of the kindness he bestowed, beneath all the help he provided for his students. He was broken. Jin had finally found someone he loved, yet that person was so unreachable. That person; so far yet so close. It was like eternity but presented right in front of him. He was so happy to have this, a person he loved. Though, he never really considered how intensely he would hurt. Jin never considered that he'd be in pain. Such sharp, numb pain. Jin now felt an insatiable emptiness in his soul. He understood the consequences of his feelings. He understood it all. Jin was subconsciously aware of everything that would occur if he let his feelings take control of this situation. This fact just made it all sting that extra bit more.

Though, he'd never admit it to himself.

He would never really realize, until the fatal moment someone told him. Told him he needs that support, told him he can't keep in his love for someone like this. 

Jin felt something warm leak down the side of his face. Tears...?

'S-Sagami-sensei...?' Chiaki questioned gently. Chiaki assumed he said something wrong, or something that upset his teacher. The boy took this into consideration, 'I'm sorry...!! I didn't intend to upset you, Sagami-sensei,' Chiaki apologized. Midst of this apology, Chiaki rose from his kneeling position between his teachers legs and stood up. He slowly, yet oh so gently enveloped his dear teacher in a warm grasp. He knew the man needed love. Chiaki wasn't silly. If nobody else was going to provide this, Chiaki would do his best.

Apologizing for what, Jin wondered. Chiaki never did anything wrong. In fact, everything he did was always perfect.

Jin could go on. He could go on for hours. His cute little Morisawa, Chiaki held that name in his heart. Jin loved the boy. He really did. This realization, though, smashed right into his head as though it were a truck.

The concern in Chiaki's eyes shone. Jin knew how concerned the boy was, and this all just made him cry more. More, more and more. He was a leaky faucet, with no end. His pain felt endless. He wanted an escape desperately, Jin wanted anything to get this out of his head. 

Between hiccups and choked sobs only growing more breathless by the second, Jin spoke, 'I'm sorry, Morisawa,' the man got out. His black hair now messy because of the stress of the past few moments, 'You can ignore me. Forgive the outburst, I don't quite know w-' Jin was suddenly interrupted.

Everything glowed. Everything shone brighter than any shade of white you've ever seen. 

The warm sensation against his lips, enveloping him as though they were meant to be- as though he had been missing this his whole life.This time, though, it was so real. It was realer than he could've ever hoped. This feeling of warmth, the softness of another pair of lips against his own. Jin felt safe. He dissolved. The sensation was perfect, better than he could've ever wished for. If he had known it'd be this perfect, he'd never have waited so long. He knew. There was so much passion behind this action, despite so simple. The love, the comfort, the understanding, the reassurance, the grounding. It all added up to passion, and Jin was so grateful. He never knew this was even a possibility, so for this even happening. if only once, he would be forever thankful to whatever higher power granted him such a fulfilling gift. This was so wrong, but it all fell into place.

Sagami Jin was truly broken, but he could be put back together. Back together, with the right glue.

Chiaki Morisawa. Chiaki Morisawa was this glue. The glue that fit so perfectly in harmony with his broken heart.

There was nothing more Sagami Jin could've asked for.

The sensation melted away again, but Jin didn't panic this time. He could see it's source. it was right in front of his eyes. He didn't need to be afraid.

'Sagami-sensei,' stated Chiaki using a serious voice, 'you don't need to be afraid to cry while I'm here, alright? You can voice anything you want to me, as your student and...' the brunette paused for a moment, '...and as your friend. I want you to be happy,' Chiaki softly pulled away from this embrace he had locked his teacher in, 'I try to visit as much as I can, I was lucky I got to be here today. Though it was purely coincidence, it means th-'

'I love you so much, my Morisawa.' Jin lifted his hands weakly to hold Chiaki's face. Share his feelings now, think of the consequences later. That's what he kept telling himself. He wanted Chiaki to know; it had been killing him for the past weeks.

'Eh? What?' Chiaki blanked. Did... Jin say he loves him? 'Sagami-sensei?'

'Mmn...~' Jin grumbled, still holding the boys head in his hands. To him, he was holding the entire world right there in that moment, 'my little Morisawa Chiaki~' Jin smiled, a bittersweet tear rolling down his left cheek.

'Sagami-sensei...' Chiaki whispered. He fell back to his knees and sighed. 

'What's the matter, Morisawa...~ Did I creep you out? So~rry,' Jin managed to crack out. He knew now wasn't the time for jokes, but he couldn't help it. Jin felt at home with Morisawa. In fact, Morisawa had become his home. He never felt safer than he did when right beside his student, 'But, seriously. Talk to me, my dear...' Jin consoled.

'I love you too.' Chiaki flatly responded.

Jin froze. His hands tensed up while gripping the boys cheeks, and ended up squishing Chiaki's face, 'Ah! Sorry!' His face grew crimson. 

Little did Sagami Jin know, this coming moment would forever be burned into his memory.

Chiaki looked up at his teacher with a weak smile on his face, and millions of diamond shaped tears spread across his honey colored eyes. His words were near incomprehensible, but Jin understood wholeheartedly. 

'I always have. You think I started to visit you so often for nothing? I wanted to be closer to you...!! Sagami Jin-sensei, I love you!' Chiaki choked out. Jin felt his entire world light up in a thousand different colors. The glue he was missing. It was slowly beginning to dry, and he felt more and more secure.

Jin had no words. All this time, really? He thought to himself. In this moment, he felt the insatiable emptiness slowly become whole. The numbness, slowly beginning to feel. He knew he was missing something, all this time. He just didn't know how desperately he needed it.

'My Morisawa...~ Hehe♡ I'm so happy~' Jin observed. He brought his hands to Chiaki's, and lightly intertwined his fingers with his newfound lovers, 'Ne, Morisawa...? You really mean it?'

Chiaki sniffled, and smiled deeply. The meaning in this smile spoke a million more words than his voice ever could, so Chiaki just nodded, 'I really, really do!! My Sagami-sensei!!⭐︎ He He...' Chiaki giggled. Jin loved this, everything in this moment was perfect.

'You can call me Jin, you know~ You don't have to be so formal. We're friends, after all~' Jin joked. He knew Chiaki wouldn't listen, but he felt like getting out in the open anyway.

'O~kay!! My Jin-sensei!!⭐︎ Wa Ha Ha!!' Chiaki blurted confidently, 'Well? How did I do?' He chimed, pushing his face uncomfortably close to Jin's. Jin felt as though he couldn't breathe, but in the best way possible. Chiaki simply filled his heart with so much love, he didn't know how to process it sometimes. Jin went blank, 'Jin-sensei...? Hell~o?' Chiaki called, trying to ground his teacher.

Jin couldn't take it anymore. He had been containing himself for too long, and he decided to utilize the fact they were beside a bed. Jin would try and ignore the fact Chiaki was here, dying sick if not only an hour ago.

Jin quickly lifted Chiaki to his feet and pushed him onto the bed, bringing their lips to a collision. Chiaki lay there, red, melting into the kiss. It was the same as before, the same sense of passion behind it. This time, though, it was messier, more erotic. Jin seriously couldn't take it anymore. The last two weeks had been torture for the poor man. He dreamed of touching Chiaki almost every night, waking up with either soiled pants or in tears. Now, it doesn't have to be a dream.

Jin broke away from the kiss, warm breath panting, 'I'm sorry... I've been waiting for so long,' He apologized in advance to the young Chiaki. Not a moment later, his hand was slipping up Chiaki's button up school shirt, pawing all over his toned stomach. Jin had dreamed it felt of this, but now that it's real it feels so much better. As he felt up his students chest, he left pecks all over the boys face and neck leaving his mark.

'Ahhn... Jin-sensei...!! Be careful, please...' Chiaki muttered, between moans, 'This is the summer uniform, uhnn... People will see,' Chiaki complained. 

'Oh?~ Good♡ Let them know you're mine...' Jin whispered dryly into Chiaki's ear. This exerted a physical response from Chiaki, an immediate shudder. This caused Jin to snicker proudly, 'Mm... so sensitive, morisawa~'

When Chiaki stopped reacting so harshly to the touches on his chest, Jin knew it was time to move on. He brought one of his hands down to Chiaki's belt, and toyed around with it. Jin felt something solid within the deep jungle that is Chiaki's crotch, and grew red... so this is really happening, he thought. He was happy, but he was worried he'd be bad for Chiaki.

For one, he didn't know if Chiaki was a virgin or not. For second, he hadn't hooked up with someone in weeks, even months. He may be out of practice. He decided to give it no mind though, and just live in the present. 

He lifted his head from a crevice of Chiaki's neck to properly undo his students belt.

'Jin-sensei... uguu... I'm sorry I reacted so strongly to your voice...!!' Chiaki sincerely apologized, with hints of shame in his voice. This brought a smile to the older mans face. That was always one of his best qualities, after all. His voice. He was always told it melted into peoples ears like butter.

'No worries, no worries♡ That'll only make it better for you, mmn~?' Jin reassured.

'There is no reason to be sorry, my cute little Morisawa~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter~ in the chapter after this, i'll get to the action :)thanking you for reading!! please leave kudos and comment if i made any mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> thanking you for reading!! i will try and update daily darou~ apologies if i don't update for a few days at a time!! find me on instagram, @adosouma and on twt @jtkyns !!


End file.
